-The Scarlet Siblings
by Late Bloomers
Summary: Lucy loves her family. Gray thinks Juvia is cute. Natsu has a long time crush on Lisanna. Erza cannot stop herself from forgiving Jellal. Lucy tried to help her brothers to be with their respective crushes and tried to mend her sister broken heart but how on earth she end up falling in love? Among the mess, Happy is a talking cat that no one give credit for. Wait what?
1. Their Circumstances

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine. It's Mashima-sensei's.**

* * *

5.47am – Scarlet household.

It's a nice...nice morning at the Scarlet's household. The sound of birds chirping, people waking up from their sleep, certain Scarlet was preparing breakfast. Indeed it was a nice morning...

"KYAHHHH! STOP SNEAKING INTO MY BED YOU PERVERT!"

Or not...

Natsu Dragneel, upon hearing the scream woke up from his slumber, "What's the ruckus in the morning Lucy, I'm sleeping here," he scratching his still sleepy eyes while the blond in front of him was fuming with anger.

A blue feline popped out besides him, yawning and complaining that the blond was being noisy.

"Lucy. Stop being noisy. People trying to sleep here," he mumbled. Happy was really sleepy right now. Being a cat, a talking one at that, he didn't need to wake up early.

"This is coming from someone who sleeping in MY BED without permission and sexually harassed ME in the process!"

Natsu, feigning ignorant gave a wide grin and laugh heartily, "Hahaha...but it is sooo comfortable sleeping on your bed," and both he and Happy continued, "Right?"

Their innocent facade however, snapped the blond-beauty.

"THE HELL WITH THAT?!" Before Lucy Heartfilia kicked them out from her room.

6.05am – Outside of Lucy's room

Natsu rubbed his aching butt resulted from Lucy's kick.

"Whoa, don't tell me you sneaked into Lucy's bed again?" A dark-haired male appeared while looking bewildered at Natsu's behaviour.

Natsu twitched, "Gray...," he acknowledged irritatingly.

Gray Fullbuster seemed that he just finished his morning jog while having no shirt on and apparently, he didn't have any pants either.

"Huhhh...so what? She's my sister," Natsu pointed out.

"Are you stupid? She's at that age that prohibits her annoying brother to sneak in her bad," Gray rebutted.

"Says who ice freak?"

"Says me flame bastard!"

"Grrr..."

"Grrrr..."

"And can I ask what just happened here," A menacing voice interrupted their spat.

"Eeeeep...Erza nee-sama," both lad said in unison while linking their arms shoulder to shoulder like two inseparable magnet.

"We just having a discussion," Natsu said.

"Yeah. It's not like we are bickering or something," Gray said.

"We are totally...,Natsu initiated"

"...in a good relationship," Gray continued.

"Aye!"

Erza Scarlet looked at the boys with critical eyes while the boys were already sweating profusely.

"Heh. It's good that you're getting along so well," Erza smiled.

"AYE!"

"Stop stealing my signature guys," Happy pouted.

Same old...same old...

Lucy chose the right time to open the door, all prepared to the school.

She repositioned her already neat ribbon at her white shirt collar and dust off imaginary dirt on her patterned skirt. Her cream-coloured sweater was nicely covered her curved body.

"Good morning Erza," she chirped to the red-haired beauty who was ready with her school uniform just like Lucy; except she wore a navy blue blazer and a red tie instead of ribbon.

"Good morning Lucy," Erza acknowledged.

"Morning Gray," she greeted before chuckled, "..your cloth.."

"Gahhh...when did this happen?"

Then Lucy turned to Natsu to proceed to her usual greeting before she remembered what did that guy did. Thus, she turned around without saying anything.

"Wait, greet us too!" Both Natsu and Happy exclaimed.

6.45am – Dining area

Lucy served them tea excluding Natsu before took her seat next to Erza to proceed with her breakfast.

"What happened here?" Erza, curious with Lucy's behaviour asked.

"Huh, flame-brain here sneaked into Lucy's bed last night," Gray answered while pointed at Natsu with his thumb. Natsu growled.

"Natsu, you cannot just sneak in a woman's room even he was your sister. And don't tell me crap like Lucy's bed was comfortable because we already gone through the hassle exchanging your beds and even rooms countless time," Erza started lecturing like a good elder sister does.

But for that, Natsu cracked, "What the heck?!"

"This is totally bogus! Why am I the only one guilty?" He spoke in one breath before continued,

"Erza, you always sneak in when Lucy took her bath and always rummaging her wardrobe! Gray, aren't you also always sneaked in and gone through her things to the point of reading her ongoing novels? And why are you saying like we are real siblings? You know..."

"NATSU..."

Everyone flinched when Erza uttered the name with a most venomous tone that they ever heard

"EEEPPP!"

"GO PREPARE FOR SCHOOL NOW!"

And with that, both Natsu and for some reason, Gray, scattered towards the bathroom leaving Lucy and Erza. Happy was already shivering while hiding his face on Lucy's bosom.

"Hehe...," Lucy chuckled.

The ready-to-murder Erza reverted back to her old self.

"Lucy?"

"Thank you Erza but please forgive Natsu. He just said that on the spur of the moment. You know that among us, he is the one who treasured our relationship the most," Lucy said while smiling. Seeing the warmth reflected from her eyes, Erza smiled back.

"Thank you for being a sister that I will never have and thank you for adopting us," Lucy continued while holding Erza's hand and gripped it slightly, showing her sister how she appreciated her.

Yes, indeed they were adopted; by none other than Erza Scarlet herself. This all happened seven years back.

* * *

The seven years back – THEIR CIRCUMSTANCES

The Scarlet Home was an orphanage founded by Erza's uncle; Rob. Among the orphans that lived there was Erza herself, Natsu and Gray. Lucy only came three months before its closure.

At first they were many orphans and they lived like a family. But years passed by and almost all of them was adopted. Fate and world's metamorphose was a cruel thing because the house's debt keep on pilling. They were disturbed by loan-sharks everyday and Natsu would always fight them until he was terribly wounded.

Things got a lot worse when Rob fall ill and died a month later. Erza struggled really hard. She tried to search people who could adopt the remaining children and with Rob's influence, the people there were more than happy to adopt the children.

Then, three children left. One of them refused an adoption till everyone got adopted. Two of them were too destructive to be adopted.

Thus, Erza took on herself to adopt them.

The three excluding Erza, without saying were Natsu, Gray and Lucy. Well, Happy was considered a pet at that time. He was already there when Lucy came to the orphanage.

Thus their name changed but still maintaining their family name.

Erza sold the orphanage and by luck, the money was enough to pay all the debt.

Then, Lucy came to her with a secret and with the secret; they managed to start a new life in a new town.

Oh, and how Erza managed to adopt them? Let's don't pry much into that.

* * *

7.20am – Current time,Scarlet's household

"Urghh...help me with my tie here," Gray grumbled, fondling unsuccessfully his blue-coloured tie.

Erza smiled, "You're so helpless Gray, let me hel..."

"Aaahh Erza, I will fix it," Lucy interrupted Erza. Thank goodness she was standing nearby Gray to immediately fix his tie.

It's not that, she didn't want Erza to help Gray but there's one time she did that and Gray almost died from choking.

Just remembering it made her shudder. Really, how could a catastrophe happened just from someone nice intention to fix others' tie?

"You llikkeess him..."

""Shut up Happy! And stop rolling your tongue like that!""

"Haha...you're so lame Gray. You don't even know how to fix a tie?" Natsu mocked while putting his favourite scarf over his shoulder. He wore patented pants and white, short-sleeved shirt. Of course without a tie.

"Aye."

"SAY THAT WHEN YOU ACTUALLY WEARING ONE," Gray rebutted.

Lucy just laughed half-heartedly, "I hope this time the tie will stay longer around your neck," she mumbled.

And oh her wish was fulfilled for Gray never untied it apart from discarding all his clothes.

"WEAR YOUR CLOTH GRAY!"

7.45am – Fairy High

"Good morning."

"Yo whatsup!"

"Kyaaa...how are you..."

"Lucy, as usual, what a nice body~"

"Yes..yes..."

It's always like this whenever the Scarlets minus Erza (because she's came early for her student council work) came to school.

Gray was adjusting his bag over his shoulder when a gloomy atmosphere passed him with an almost inaudible, "Good Morning."

Shocked at first, Gray looked at the owner of the gloomy atmosphere who was already passed him and grinned.

"Good morning to you too Juvia," said he.

Juvia Lockser turned with a really red face before speed-walking into the building.

"Whoa, isn't that Lokser-san from my class Gray?" Lucy tilted her head towards the almost sprinting girl.

"...talk about gloomy," she remarked.

Gray just chuckled at her comment before replying, "Yeah, but you know Lucy, she's actually pretty cute."

"C...cu...cute!"

Did she heard him right?

Gray never stated a girl cute even though he thought that. Well, Lucy's an exception since sometimes, Gray would compliment her.

But now he just leisurely commented a girl cute?!

It's true Juvia Lockser had a good body proportion. True, her short hair looked good on her. True that her white, pale skin made her desirable but, did Gray just admitted all that in his 'cute' statement?!

The shocked and over thinking Lucy snapped from her train of thought when she realized what it meant and automatically covered her grin with her right hand.

"You llliiiikkkeee her," she said slowly that only Gray would hear.

"Shut up and stop talking like Happy and you're annoying," Gray shouted.

Meanwhile, Natsu was really irritated. Not only Lucy ignored him for the whole morning but now she's acting all buddy-buddy with Gray. Even now, she's grinning like idiot and kept poking on annoyed Gray using her elbow. But she ignored him completely.

What was so wrong in sneaking into her bed? He did it almost every night. No offense but she never snapped like that.

Natsu could hear himself growled. He's the one Lucy would greet every morning. He's the one would taste Lucy's tea. His tie that Lucy would fix everyday (if he wore one) and he's the one that would made Lucy laugh fist thing in the morning.

Ok. He's being biased there. Lucy would always greet all of them, served them her tea, fixed their ties, and laugh at their antics. However today, he's not in the equations at all.

He meant, come on...even Happy was pardoned!

The irritated feeling kept pounding his every patience when he looked Gray and Lucy laughed together until...

"Good morning Natsu."

Talk about a major llliiikkkeesss...

Natsu let out a blessed grin, "Good morning Lisanna."

Natsu looked excitedly at Lisanna Strauss that walked besides him.

"How are you this morning?"

Lisanna just gave out a chuckled, "Natsu, we just met yesterday. Don't tell me you missed me already?"

Natsu could feel the blood rushed over his head and turned sideways, "Wh...what? That's common etiquette to ask that kind of question aren't they?"

Lisanna just laugh, "Sorry...sorry...my morning was great. So, have you finish your homework? "

"Ack!"

"Hahaha...it's okay, you can copy mine later."

Natsu smiled but halted when he spotted both of his siblings. Those two covered their grin with their palm.

'He llliiikkeess her'

Oh great. Now everyone was infected by Happy.

8.00am – Class 2-F

"Damn you Natsu! You put thumbtack on my seat aren't you!" Gray clashed his head against Natsu's.

"The heck! You dare to put ices on my seat HUH!" Natsu returned the head force.

"Why you tabasco otaku?!"

"What did you say yuki-onna?!

""GRRR""

"They're at it again," Cana Alberona, Gray's classmate sighed.

"What a man!" Elfman Strauss, Lisanna's brother and another Gray's classmate exclaimed enthusiastically.

Lucy sighed, how could they still fighting even though they were in different year and different classes?

Usually, classes were divided by floors in Fairy High, but miraculously, both her and Natsu's class located besides Gray's.

And currently, the brawl happened in the 2nd year class and Lucy didn't even know how she tagged along with Natsu to get even with Gray.

The bell rang snapped Lucy from her reverie and she automatically pulled Natsu by ear and dragged him away.

"Class are starting! Come Natsu," she dragged her adoptive salmon-haired brother.

"And Gray, put on your cloth," she pointed out to Gray who was already lost his uniform except his tie. Really, she never understood how Gray managed to discard his clothes so perfectly.

Of course both Gray and Natsu were not satisfied with the interference and they heartily objected her action.

"You're no fun Lucy."

"I still didn't get my revenge."

"You go back first, I'll skip class."

"Natsu, you lazy a**."

A vein popped out of Lucy.

"I'm more than happy to call out Erza to watch your 'FRIENDLY' interaction," she said finally with poisonous voice and received,

"Eeeepp...AYE," from both Natsu and Gray.

8.10am – Class 1-D

They managed to reach their seat right before the teacher came in.

Natsu looked at Lucy who still didn't look him in the eye.

"Lucy, stop getting angry. It kind of awkward since we're in the same class and all," Natsu begged.

"Hmph."

It's not that Lucy wanted to ignore Natsu forever. It's not like her to make it a big deal that Natsu sneaked into her bed at night. Heck, Natsu had been sneaking in her bed a lot more than he was sleeping on his own bed.

But that morning, she woke up with the view of Natsu's chest. She was using his arms as the pillow and the very same hand was placed behind her head as if he was stroking her hair before he fall asleep. His other hand wrapped neatly around her waist pulling her closer. Basically, she woke up with Natsu HUGGING her and she was damn sure she was NUZZLING on his neck before she gained her consciousness.

So, right now; she was more embarrassed than angry and of course she couldn't look at Natsu straight in the eye.

It's fortunate that Natsu was dumb since he immediately shifted his concern towards Lucy into ogling towards Lisanna.

3.30pm- Fairy High's Kyuudo club

"Wahhh...he did it again," a member said in awe.

"That was so cool," a group of male thought out loud.

"Good job Scarlet," the club's vice president, Bisca Mulan praised while looking sarcastically at the awed juniors.

Gray just snickered while looked back at his target. Six arrows were released and not one missed the bulls-eye. Hmph. As expected.

His eyes coincidently clashed with Juvia who was the manager of Kyudo club before she ran her gaze towards her note.

Cute as always.

3.30pm – Fairy High's Judo club

"I'm all fire up!"

"He's so strong," a nearby spectator claimed.

"Is he a monster?" another one commented.

"Impressive as always Scarlet," Laxus Dreyer, the club instructor praised.

"That's enough Natsu, you already beat up all of the members."

"Tch, you guys are no fun. Gray is more fun than you guys," Natsu spat.

Natsu could see Lisanna laughed at him and his heart fluttered in happiness.

3.30pm – Fairy High's Kendo Club

"She's strong and beautiful as always."

"I heard she also a member of Aikido club."

"She's the ace of Kendo club after all."

"You are always top notch huh Scarlet?" Freed Justine, the red-haired female opponent that just lost, praised.

"Good work Erza," Mirajane Strauss came with her bright smile that melted the entire male on its vacant.

"And now we need you at Aikido club," and with a smile, she dragged Erza away.

3.40pm – Fairy High's Library

"You're siblings are something huh 'Scarlet-san'?" Levy McGarden commented while looking out of the window.

Apparently, Fairy High's Library was located strategically whereas one could see the Kyudo, Kendo and Judo clubroom which situated not far from each other.

It's not that she could see the Scarlets in action, but based on the way the spectators that were outside of the building reacted, she just knew.

Not far from the window, Lucy sat, crossing legs while reading a book about Celestial Studies.

She looked at Levy while wearing a warm smile, "Heh, they are just monsters."

"And I think the Strauss siblings were more amazing; I mean Mirajane is the school's idol and a member of student council, Elfman is strong and on par with Natsu in terms of Judo, and Lisanna..hehe...she's just too adorable and everyone's sweetheart isn't she," Lucy continued.

She only received a cheerful laugh from her friend before they heard a munching noise. Lucy automatically grabbed a paper holder and threw it towards the noise.

"Ouch! What your deal huh Scarlet?!"

A delinquent looking guy appeared. He wore the school's uniform and had a long hair with piercings adorned his face

"Would you stop eating the books Redfox?! What are you? A goat?!"

Gajeel Redfox just gave an inaudible mutter from Lucy's comeback.

Levy came and scowled at the sight, "Mou...and why are you not attending the Judo club. Are you skipping?"

Gajeel looked at Levy and immediately turned his head to the side, pink flooding over his cheeks, "Instructor Laxus forbid me to be in the same training hall with Natsu," he looked at Lucy, "yeah..that brother of yours," as if implying the obvious, "because last week, we cause a great damage to the training hall after fighting each other. Tomorrow, it's my turn to attend the club. "

At that, Levy laughed and Lucy sighed.

"What's that?" Levy asked crouching herself from too much laughing, "I swear that both of you are soooo stupid."

Lucy realized the once pissed off Gajeel suddenly smiled upon looking a laughing Levy.

'Oh..he lliiikkkeeess her.'

* * *

7.30pm - Scarlet's Household

Both Erza and Lucy were humming at the kitchen. Lucy's cooking dinner while Erza was baking a cake. When the cake was done, Erza showed a disappointed face because the cream was overly done before she and Lucy looked at each other and laughed.

Meanwhile Natsu and Gray hanging something that looked like decorations across the living room, while arguing of course. And along the way, Gray lost his garments. Erza and Lucy showed up bringing the dishes and while they were preparing the table, Natsu shoulder bumped with Lucy's.

Involuntarily, Natsu flashed a sad face when he thought that finally he could look Lucy in the eyes after being ignored since morning. Maybe Lucy knew what he was thinking or maybe she decided to forgive him; she held out her hands towards Natsu.

Shocked, Natsu hesitantly reciprocated Lucy's handshake and he let out a big, shy grin after looking at her smile. They shouldn't fight on this special day after all.

Happy on the other hand, was sleeping soundly after spending hours playing a video game at Natsu's room. Looking at his lazy partner, Natsu grinned and carried him to the living room.

"Hey Happy, wake up! Lucy cooked a special dinner today," Natsu said.

"Yeah Happy you lazy cat. The day is not over yet," Gray smirked.

"Umm...what's wrong guys? Is it already dinner?" Happy, finally awoke, was rubbing his eyes. He was in disbelieve when he opened his eyes.

They're a lot of fish-shaped decorations across the room, a big cake in the middle of the table, and his favourite dishes were there.

Happy looked at Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy. His families were grinning before popping confetti out of a cone-shaped props.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY!"


	2. Natsu's Circumstances

**Hi there!**

**First of all, I would like to thank you to the people who favourited and followed this story. That moved me to tears since this is my first fic in this fandom. **

**Actually I planned to have this as oneshot, but I changed my plan because Fairy Tail fandom was really popular that every minutes, there will be new posts. So, I want my story to at least be in the first page whenever I'm updating (what I'm talking about?)**

**Please enjoy reading (or try to enjoy it)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**NATSU'S CIRCUMSTANCES**

Natsu was in the orphanage as long as he remembered. Naah...just playing; but the fact that he was really young when he went to the orphanage was true nevertheless. His father was a Psychic. REALLY! And the real one at that. There was this one case that his father was involved to. No, he's not dead. Apparently, he decided that it was best to throw his only son to the orphanage rather than forgo the case...that shitty dad.

Anyway, Natsu keep on believing in him and would try to find traces of him everywhere...anywhere...Even though, he was teased by everyone in the orphanage that there's no way that his father was a Psychic. People that claimed to be a Psychic were a liar and just extorted money from the others, they said.

And his meeting with Lucy was because of him too.

* * *

_"Natsu, let's go back. It's started raining and everyone is waiting," a small, white-haired girl walked towards a retreating form of a boy with pink, spiky-hair._

_"I don't want to go back there! I hate them. They never believed that my dad was a Psychic," Natsu grunted in reply._

_"You also think the same right Lisanna?" He looked up to the white-haired girl who still patiently shielding him from rain before continued,_

_"That my dad was a liar. And Psychic is not exist," he said spitefully._

_Lisanna stopped to think for a while, "Rather than not believing in your father, I rather say that it is cool that your father is a Psychic," she said with a smile._

_And at that, Natsu grinned widely, "Let's go home Lisanna."_

5.30am – Lucy's Room

Natsu smiled in his sleep before fluttered open his eyes to greet the beautiful morning. The day is going to be great.

"Eh?" Natsu stunted when the first thing he realized after waking up was, his head was buried on Lucy's chest.

So much for a great day...

His face's colour already turned to a glorious crimson. Natsu tried to move away but he failed.

Why? Because Lucy's hands were stopping him from moving his head away.

Natsu grunted. Whatever happened while they were sleeping until Lucy needed to give him a chest hug? And wait...Did he encircled his arms around her waist while they were sleeping?!

The very thought of them hugging while sleeping was enough to make Natsu panic.

"Lu...Lucy..Lucy...Luce...wake up..."

The hold on Natsu's head loosened and Natsu's gaze shifted to Lucy's sleepy one.

"Oh Natsu. Good morning," she said.

Natsu automatically sat on the bed, trying to get his composure back and Lucy followed sitting after him.

"So, what are you dreaming last night?" Lucy, fully awake now inquired.

"Huh?"

Looking at Natsu's confused face, Lucy pouted, "Mou...yesterday you were groaning in your sleep; probably because of nightmare and it was irritating. So, I tried to hug you to check if I could help you somewhat.."

"Wait, you hug me because I was having a nightmare?" Natsu interrupted, shocked to discover Lucy's bold act.

Then, he smiled, laughing even, "Hahahaha...what's that? You are weird Lucy...HAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP! You're almost kicking me out of the bed! Of course I need to hang on somewhat!" She said while blushing after realizing that her act was indeed audacious.

"That's why I dreamt of Lisanna...I see...I see.." Natsu said, nodding like he just realized something incredible.

A whimper disrupted their little interaction.

"Come on guys, would it kill you to wake up quietly and not make a fuss every morning?" Happy popped out behind the pillow, "I'm a healthy cat that really need my sleep."

Twitch

"Happy..Happy...you know...if Lucy hugged me while sleeping, I can dream of Lisanna!"

Twitch

"Really?! But last time I hugged her while sleeping, I end up having a nightmare," Happy argued, unsatisfied.

Snap.

"WOULD YOU TWO PERVERTS GET OFF MY BED AND OUT OF MY ROOM!"

And, as always, the two would be literally kicked out from Lucy's room.

6.30am – Dining Room

It was always quite a sight whenever Gray was in charge of cooking. He would never wear any top and while cooking the food would always be flying around the area before landing back on the frying pan.

"THE HECK GRAY! Stop wasting our time waiting and looking at your extravagant performance when you're just making a pancake?!" Natsu hissed.

"Said someone who only managed to prepare bread as breakfast and onigiri as bento," Gray replied while putting the dishes on the table.

He and Natsu then, clashed their heads.

"What did you say huh freak?!"

"You want to fight huh bastard?!"

As usual, Lucy just sitting in the corner while putting the butter and a bit of honey on the pancakes.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!"

Erza was already prepared to go to school but boy did she look horrible.

The younger Scarlets stared in shock.

"Erza, are you alright?!"

"You look like you hadn't slept at all."

"Are you having a scary nightmare? You know? If you hug Lucy while..."

"Shut up Natsu!"

Erza just formed a weak smile before sitting on the table.

"I'm ok guys. I just pull an all-nighter for doing my homework; and 'Good Morning' by the way."

Gray, Lucy and Natsu replied with a weak "Morning" before Gray and Natsu proceeded back to their seat while Lucy and Happy didn't move from where they stood.

"Erza always pull an all-nighter but she never looked that tired," Lucy mumbled, almost inaudible.

"The last time I looked Erza like that was when that guy involved," Happy replied with the same frequency level as Lucy's voice. He and Lucy looked at each other before making a silent agreement.

"Naah..that can't be."

Oh, if only Lucy and Happy knew how truth their suspicion was.

7.30am – Magnolia Roadside.

"So, what is it about Lisanna that you dreamt of?" Lucy asked, automatically breaking the nonsense spat between her two brothers.

At that, Natsu blushed.

"Well, I just dreamt about my past with Lisanna," he said while lightly scratching his cheek.

For a moment...for that one moment, Lucy's heart skipped a beat for that was the first time Natsu made an expression that showed he was really liked Lisanna.

"You see; when we were in the orphanage; no one believed when I said that my father was a Psychic. But that rainy day, when I was sulking, she said that she will believe me even if she never knew about psychics before," Natsu said.

Both Lucy and Gray started reminiscing.

"I forgot that you have that kind of past aren't you?" Gray said while mused over the past. He remembered that Natsu was often teased because of his father's job.

Natsu, being a hot-headed as he was would always get even with those kids. Well, the fight between him and Natsu always sparked because of different reason though.

"I almost forgot that Lisanna and her siblings also in the orphanage," Lucy's turns to comment.

Indeed, the Strauss siblings were also in the orphanage but they were adopted a month after Lucy got in. Lucy managed to get close with Mirajane and acquainted with Elfman, but she didn't manage to get along with Lisanna since the youngest Strauss was having a bad flu prior their adoption.

Natsu remembered that he was really happy when he found out that he was in the same school as the Strauss siblings. It was pretty scary at first because Mirajane and Elfman changed too much. The 'super-scary-after-Erza' Mirajane changed to be a docile woman while the gentle Elfman turned to be a lad that only talked about manliness. Thank goodness Lisanna didn't change much except being much cuter and lovelier.

1.15pm – Fairy High's Rooftop

"Say Natsu, why don't you just confess already, Gray said while munching his sandwich.

"Wh...what?! Don't be ridiculous Gray..ahahaha..." Natsu panicked upon Gray's suggestion.

"Gray is right Natsu. We had done this ridiculous thing since the start of the school year already, "Lucy pointed out.

Lucy was right. Since the beginning of the school year, Natsu would drag Gray and Lucy (and sometimes Erza, if the probability that she would kill him is zero) to eat lunch at the rooftop just for him to watch Lisanna who always ate her lunch at the school garden whereas he could see the clear view from the rooftop. Yeah, just like a stalker.

Suddenly,

"Go for it Natsu," Makarov, an old man who was on his 80s, that was having his lunch near them started cheering.

"GO! GO!" Makao and Wakaba who was in their late 30s also started cheering. Those three were always there for lunch as far as Natsu concerned.

"SHUT UP OLD MEN!" Natsu shouted, with a face colour that could defeat a tomato.

"More like, could you three please graduate already?" Gray commented. Yup, those three old men were the students of Fairy High.

Later, Natsu was seriously considering, "Confessing huh?"

8.00pm – Magnolia's Construction Site 

"Natsu Dragneel-Scarlet!" A man in his 30s was calling Natsu while looking at the files in his hand.

"Yes chief!" Natsu immediately answered while putting down the beams that he carried before trotting towards the elder man.

When he arrived, he got a flick on his forehead.

"Stop working and go eating! Right now is break time," he said,

"I got complaints that you overwork yourself. Everyone was really worried you know?"

Natsu stroked his aching forehead. The adult man didn't hold back at all.

"Geez..Arcadios-san...I will eat once my dinner arrived," he said and received a grunt of dissatisfaction from Arcadios.

As in cue, Happy arrived while holding a pack of bento, "Please don't worry about Natsu. He's just an idiot."

Arcadios smirked on the feline's witty remark and stroke the cat's head before joining the other workers for a quick dinner.

"Happy, would you stop berating me like that?" Natsu sighed but still accepting the package from Happy regardless.

"Thanks for always bringing me my dinner. Ack?! What are these bunches of my hated foods?! That bastard Gray!"

However, Happy turned a deaf ear towards Natsu's runt because his gaze fixed on something dreamy.

10.30pm – Scarlet's Household's Entrance

"I said NO!" Erza's voice seemed intimidating.

"Please Erza...I cannot just stand there and do nothing."

Lucy froze in front of the door, unable to open the door to the main entrance since the debate between Erza and Natsu happened just behind the door.

Natsu must bring something home. That most likely the case referring to Erza's tone.

"Yeah..please Erza"

Wait, Happy's also pleading?

"It is always like this Natsu. You always bring strays home!"

Figures!

"First was Happy!"

"EH?!"

"Then you brought Lucy!"

Wait, is Erza implying that she was a stray? Is she an animal?

"Do you ever stop to think that we cannot afford another one in this house, moreover, two?"

Did Natsu bring two strays home? Is he nuts?!

After an extensive debate...or Lucy rather described as persuading, Erza finally gave in.

"Fine! But she will have your room temporarily and you stay with Lucy. After all, you often slept at Lucy's."

At that, Lucy automatically opened the door and just in time to synchronize with Natsu saying,

"SAY WHAT!"

* * *

The next day, 1.00pm – Fairy High's Infirmary

Lucy sighed while closing her eyes. She didn't have enough sleep. She might as well take the lunch time to have a nap.

Last night she woke up with Natsu behind her back. His arms encircled her waist, his legs entangled with hers and his face was on her neck.

Lucy was beyond embarrassed now. She felt really uncomfortable with their position but she never had the heart to wake Natsu up since he's working till late at night plus his ongoing club activities.

Among them four, Natsu has the most taxing part-time job. He was a part-time worker at nearby construction site and his shift was at night.

Unlike Natsu and Erza that need them to spend almost every day on job, Lucy's part-time job only required her to spend a total of nine hours every week and it's not taxing at all.

Meanwhile Gray's part-time job required him to spend his weekend working and because of the nature of his job, Gray might as well kiss his summer holidays goodbye.

Lucy reminiscence was interrupted when she felt someone's looming over her.

She automatically raised her hand and stopped that certain someone's lips from touching hers.

"Stop it Loki. I will really get mad you know?" Lucy said while opening her eyes.

Loki, appeared shocked at first smiled behind her palm and retreated.

"I thought I want to give the princess a wake up kiss," he said seductively. At that, he received a smack from Lucy and she never held back when smacking him.

Lucy could describe Loki as feminist; a critical one at that. He was in the same class as Gray and they were good friends. He appeared to have ginger-coloured spiky-hair and always wearing a blue-tinted sunglass. God knows how many time Lucy need to protect her precious lips from him. Ops, better don't let both Natsu and Gray know about that. They might be a lame excuse for men but boy...did they make an over-protective kind of brothers.

"If you want to grab Aries-sensei's attention, she's not here," Lucy said monotonously. She later smirked upon seeing a flash of disappointment in the older lad's eyes, even with his glass on.

"Wha...what are you saying princess? Who cares about her?" He stuttered painfully a little before regaining his composure, "It's better for her not to be here so that we can nurture our love," while tilting Lucy chin up so that her face was only few centimetres with him.

"Aaahh, sorry to interrupt you guys!"

Both Loki and Lucy automatically turned towards the door just to see Lisanna.

Lucy's heart skipped a beat when she realized behind her was Natsu but wait, why Natsu's looking like he was prepared to murder someone?

Meanwhile, Loki's heart skipped a beat when he realized behind Lisanna and Natsu was Aries, the infirmary teacher, looking like she was about to cry.

That awkward moment was immediately disappeared when Natsu charged in and grabbed Loki's collar,

"Loki you bastard!"

1.30pm- Outside Of The Student Council's Office

"We were sorry. We will not do it again," Lucy said while bowing repeatedly.

"You two, APOLOGIZE!" She hissed.

Both Loki and Natsu that were covered in light bruises bowed apologetically.

Before, Natsu and Loki were fighting in the infirmary but Aries-sensei and Lisanna managed to broke down the brawl. However, Erza coincidently was passing the infirmary and the rest was...hmm...it's better if we didn't talk about Erza's rage.

7.30pm – Scarlet's Dining Room (Natsu And Erza's Day Off From Part-Time Work)

"HAHAHAHA! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Gray's smacking the dining table hard while laughing.

"Umm..Gray-san..the food..."

"Shut up Gray! I'm serious," Lucy said exasperatedly. Besides her, was pouting Natsu.

"It is not a laughing matter Gray. Do you know how embarrassed I was that time?" Erza said, frowning.

"It is good that Gildarts-sensei was so carefree about this whole thing, even though he was a discipline teacher," Lucy commented,

"...but Erza's scolding was a different matter," she murmured at this part.

"But I'm curious, why did you snap like that Natsu?" Happy that acted as a spectator before inquired.

"Isn't it obvious? Because that Loki was so close to kiss Lucy," Natsu murmured, obviously annoyed.

"It's true that I'm shocked that Lucy had that kind of relationship with Loki but he's a good guy. He would take a good care of our Lucy," Gray said whole-heartedly while Erza nodded in agreement.

"...but, I may give him a fist or two for keeping his relationship with Lucy a secret," he continued while slamming his fist with his palm grudgingly.

At that, Lucy shivered. It's better not to say a word about Loki's habit of playing around with her; aahhh...she felt bad for Loki.

"Yeah! But I still don't like it!" Natsu said, almost inaudible.

* * *

The Next Next Day, 6.00am – Lucy's Room

THAT'S IT!

Lucy kicked Natsu, along with Happy out of the bed.

"I demand my privacy! I will clean the store to make extra room and YOU TWO go back to your own bloody room!" Lucy fuming before stomping out of the room, probably to discuss things with Erza about room arrangements; leaving the half-awake Natsu and Happy confounded.

7.15am – Magnolia Roadside

"Seriously Natsu. Even though we prepared a futon for you, why are you still managed to sneak in Lucy's bed," Erza talked in defeat.

She took a peak at Lucy that was pouting besides her. That morning, Lucy was dead set to have Natsu out of her room even though after Erza gave her the final decision. It was rare.

Something in Lucy finally snapped and that made Erza felt guilty to not even considering Lucy's situation. She's a maiden after all.

Natsu looked at Lucy apologetically and Lucy's anger crumbled.

"Fine. You don't have to apologize everytime Natsu. You know that my anger was not that severe," Lucy said and smiled.

Then they spotted the white-haired beauty namely Lisanna and Lucy quickly nudged Natsu.

"Ok. Do it like I taught you," she said and didn't let any moment of hesitation to engulf Natsu when she pushed him to Lisanna.

Lucy sighed. She already rehearsed with Natsu about all the confessing things. She hoped Natsu would do his absolute best to ask Lisanna to meet him after school.

"You don't have to play cupid for Natsu," Gray sneered while looking at Natsu who was stumbling in front of Lisanna.

"I agree. You should focus on your own romance. What was his name again? Loki?" Erza concurred.

Oh my...Lucy totally forgot about that self-proclaimed ikemen.

4.00pm – Near The School Garden

Two heads popped out from the nearby bushes. One had a blond hair while the other one had the hair-colour that matched the colour of sakura.

"Ok! This is now or never. Are you ready Natsu?" Lucy said in high spirit; on the other hand,

"Can we wait a little bit more?" Natsu's face was whiter than it supposed to be.

"Stupid! Lisanna is waiting! Get your bloody self out there," Lucy yelled-whispered to Natsu.

"Moreover, today is Redfox's turns to attend the club right? So, it's now before you are busy again," she hissed.

Suddenly, behind the bushes nearby, three heads popped out that gained the two's attention.

"WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?! AND HAPPY, WHY ARE YOU AT THE SCHOOL?!" Natsu exclaimed in a hush voice to the two grinning faces of his adopted siblings and a snickering cat.

"We thought that this will be interesting, so we want to watch," Gray explained while grinning.

"Don't let us disturb you and go Natsu," Erza said in a serious matter that cancelled whatever spat that almost forming between her two younger brothers.

While hesitating, Natsu moved out from the bush he was hiding. He glanced at his siblings for encouragement.

"Natsu. Good Luck!" Lucy said behind the bushes while pumping her fist up.

"Yeah. Thanks Lucy."

"Yeah. Even if she reject you...DON'T MIND!" Gray said behind the bushes while pumping his fist up.

"Now you're jinxing me!"

"I already ordered bunch of cakes to console you," Erza said behind the bushes while pumping her fist up.

"Don't predict that I will fail!"

"Don't worry. You can do it Natsu! Even though you're Natsu..." Said Happy while raising his paw.

"Thanks buddy. But why I feel that you meant something negative.

Well, long story short, Natsu already lost his will after hearing his siblings', minus Lucy's, encouragement.

His movement already become somewhat robotic when he approached Lisanna.

"L..L...Li...LISANNA!" Ops, he didn't mean to shout.

However, Lisanna didn't seem to bother. Instead, she just smile and patiently waited for Natsu to speak.

Maybe because Lisanna was smiling or maybe Natsu knew that Lucy was clenching her hands together praying; he got a bit of courage.

"Lisanna, I..I like you. P...please go out with me," at that, Natsu bowed; 90 degrees mind you.

Despite her smile, Lisanna was obviously shocked. She took a step back while her eyes still fixed on Natsu. Then, she turned a little bit and she saw the Scarlets behind the bushes.

Meanwhile, Natsu was already sweating.

Is this it?

Will he be rejected?

"Sure Natsu. I'll go out with you."

Natsu automatically straighten himself and his gaze met the smiling Lisanna. He could see a glimpse of sadness in her eyes but Natsu was too happy that the small detail just passed his concern.

"Let make this a week trial, she continued.

"Eh?"

The Scarlets saw that Natsu bowed. Then Lisanna bowed later.

All of them gulped. 'What was the meaning of Lisanna's bow?'

Rejection?

Or acceptation?

So, when Natsu get back at them, they eagerly asked him how the confession went.

"She said ok," Natsu said in a blank face.

And his siblings were more confused than before.

10.00pm – Lucy's Room

Lucy lied on her bed while staring into the distance. Natsu's habit of climbing into her bed needed to be stopped. Nowadays, she realized their interaction while sleeping becoming more and more indecent. That's not good.

Natsu's already hooked up with Lisanna. He must stop his weird habit by now. Lucy knew that Natsu also tried to accomplish that.

Lucy felt a pang in her heart. What?

A creak of her door was heard.

"Yo Lucy, mind if I take your bed tonight? It's really hot in my room," Gray head popped in.

"Sure, but the moment you stripped, I'm throwing you out," Lucy said patting on the empty space next to her.

* * *

**I'm really sorry if my way of writing was messy. Truly sorry.**

**I'm not sure how I managed to put in meaningless plot in there (maybe because it is an AU, I desperately wanted to include everyone in the guild here..hehe)**

**Before I forget; it was really hard to decide Natsu's father's occupation (something that seems like a myth but do exist like a dragon), then, I got the idea from the anime Ghost Hunt. Thus...tada! Natsu's father was a psychic.**

**Anyway, please drop your review below. I really appreciate that.**


End file.
